


花魁

by AltaNatsu



Category: r 18 - Fandom, 刀剑乱舞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaNatsu/pseuds/AltaNatsu
Summary: 太次兄弟骨科现paro次郎平常的造型并不是花魁服装而是歌舞伎中扮演女形的服装，然而有一天次郎换成了真·花魁装，于是激情展开emmmm我怕不是个魔鬼原本只写前半截的但是实在太想看他们用酒做润滑了......狗尾续貂得非常勉强





	花魁

**Author's Note:**

> 太次兄弟骨科现paro  
> 次郎平常的造型并不是花魁服装而是歌舞伎中扮演女形的服装，然而有一天次郎换成了真·花魁装，于是激情展开emmmm  
> 我怕不是个魔鬼  
> 原本只写前半截的但是实在太想看他们用酒做润滑了......  
> 狗尾续貂得非常勉强

下午三点的歌舞伎町冷冷清清，真柄太郎推开颜色黯淡的纸拉门，小小的居酒屋里空无一人。  
这也是难怪的——现在还远远不到热闹的时候，而且若是没有豪爽风趣的老板，居酒屋也不过是个普通的酒窖。  
太郎轻车熟路地绕过摆满好酒的架子，低头钻出对他来说相当矮小的后门，并没忘记从架上顺一瓶上好的大吟酿。  
居酒屋后别有洞天，一棵巨大的樱树几乎占满了整个院子，树下插了几个小牌子，是他们几个月前心血来潮想酿酒时备下的标牌。浓密树冠掩映下是个和室，五叠大的屋子是弟弟次郎居住的地方。  
原本太郎是不放心弟弟开居酒屋的，歌舞伎町本来就鱼龙混杂，从小居住在神社的经历也让他很难喜欢这种职业。然而次郎的倔强他是拗不过的，无论是女装的爱好还是嗜酒如命的性子都是如此，无奈让步的结果就是每天要亲自过来把昼夜颠倒的弟弟叫醒工作，还必须拿最好的酒来帮他润嗓。  
今天太郎来晚了些，已经过了次郎平时起床的时间，和室的门还是紧闭的，太郎有点疑惑地放下酒瓶，打开了门。

门后是一幅画，这是太郎对里面场景的第一印象。  
巨大的屏风上盛开着唐国的牡丹，鲜红欲滴的锦绣前跪坐着一个美艳的太夫，一丝不苟的发髻用十几根金灿灿的簪钗固定在脑后，和服交叉的领口凸显出修长的脖颈，半只白皙的肩膀露在外面，同样白皙的腿在和服下摆的开衩里若隐若现，交叠放在腿上的双手涂饰满朱红的丹蔻。  
然后这画中的美人睁开眼睛，露出一双和太郎一模一样的金瞳。  
次郎一直是喜爱女装扮相的，这太郎早就知道，但是他平日的衣服更类似歌舞伎男优扮演女形时的戏服，而且没有浓妆，细看还是有些男子的硬朗在里面。今天则完全不同，整个扮相和吉原里那些高高在上的太夫完全一致，美艳浓烈，纸醉金迷。  
像坐在花丛中迎接初夜的花魁。  
次郎想着给太郎一个惊喜，起得比平时早些，谁料太郎今天来晚了，次郎坐得有些腿麻，只好对愣在门口的太郎伸出手：“大哥，来扶我一下。”  
太郎一下清醒过来，满脸通红地走过去，一手握着伸出的手，一手穿过另一边的腋下，半拉半抱地把次郎扶起来。  
次郎在平常人眼里算得上高大了，跟太郎比起来却还是矮些，太郎低头正好可以看见领口下光滑的皮肤。次郎的腿还有些麻，重心一大半在太郎身上，眼波里存了些难受的水色，楚楚可怜地看着太郎，太郎只觉得全部血液都冲向了下身，脸更加红了。

说不上是谁先开始进攻的，太郎回过神的时候，次郎已经躺在地上，一根双股钗松脱了，拢得光滑的发髻掉出几缕头发，金红交错的华服歪歪斜斜地堆在身上，领口大敞着露出一双白嫩的肩头，下摆被推上腰间，洁白的足袋蹭掉半截，眼角的红稍稍晕开，由浓转淡和皮肤上泛起的潮红连在一起，既妩媚又慵懒——即使平坦的胸和那根和太郎不相上下的昂扬也不能改变这一点。  
太郎着迷地看着这幅景象，抓过扔在一边的酒瓶咬开了塞子，对着瓶子灌了一口又低头亲他，次郎吞下渡来的酒液，努力忽视着两根阴茎磨蹭在一起带来的异样快感。  
太郎却没轻易饶过他，又和他分享了几次好酒，大手直接抓住两人的茎身撸动起来，次郎被他手心的薄茧撩拨得昏了头，下意识也伸出手，和他一起动作。太郎发出按耐不住的低吼时，次郎也婉转地呻吟了一声，顶端先后喷出精液，在衣服上开出点点白花。  
太阳刚刚偏西，阳光透过树叶在回廊和门口打下斑驳的光点，屋子里却是暗的，和外面格格不入的暗色里太郎抽过纸张清理两人的痕迹，次郎拢了拢凌乱的衣襟，用细密的亲吻给兄长的动作制造麻烦。偷偷过去挑逗兄长的手半途就被抓个正着，太郎仍然红着一张脸，语气却很凶：“该起来工作了。”  
次郎不太高兴地嘟着嘴，对自己难得的诱惑换来的结果表示不满，余光却扫到兄长正在抬头的东西，脑袋转了转想到什么，差点笑出声：“大哥，你是担心润滑剂用完了是吗？”  
太郎脸红得像要滴出血来，嘴上还硬撑着：“再不开门客人可就跑光了。”  
次郎蛇一样缠上去，几乎是咬着他的耳朵说：“有酒哦。”

次郎很快就开始后悔自己作死的行为。  
清酒的度数不高，入口清香，后劲却很足，次郎努力接纳倒下的酒液时，莫名想起了这个评价。  
号称度数不高的酒在流经的道路上留下烧灼的印记，灼痛又酥麻，酒并没有全部流进穴口，一部分沿着脊背留下一道发凉的痕迹，另一部分经过会阴和卵蛋，从重新精神起来的阴茎上滴下去，濡湿了一小块衣服。  
太郎伸进一根沾了酒的手指，灼烧的感觉很快变为燥热，感觉到次郎的身体放松下来，太郎松了口气，又送进一根手指。开拓得差不多了，太郎把次郎的身体翻过来，在自己的东西上也洒了些酒液，就着润滑推了进去。  
太郎的尺寸实在太大，即使充分润滑也费了一番功夫。幸好酒精的刺激帮助分泌了不少液体，太郎慢慢推到底，然后迅速动作起来。  
次郎的声音本就音调偏高，呻吟起来更加婉转动听，太郎喜欢听他叫出声音，加快速度逼迫次郎吐出喘息和尖叫。  
穴道里残留的酒精在摩擦里沾上了太郎的柱头，灼痛的刺激感助兴一样激发了他的兽性，摩擦和酒精带来惊人的热度，两人大汗淋漓地纠缠在一起，疯狂地亲吻，爱抚和冲撞，达到高潮前太郎猛地抽出肉棒，撸动几下射在次郎的胸腹，正和次郎的混在一起。空气中飘满了美酒的清香和发腥的麝香，淫靡的，是吉原的夜里永不散去的熟悉气息。

这天夜里，太郎头一次留宿在次郎家。

**Author's Note:**

> 次郎叫太郎什么不好偏偏叫大哥......  
> 一个东北人每次看到这里  
> 都有种乡村爱情的出戏感  
> 违和感直逼网易云某雨声纯音乐被评论带歪到煎鸡蛋......


End file.
